Retribution in Minecraft
by Ryuu Namaki
Summary: Akiba Arikaki and his 3 friends use a device to send them into the world of minecraft for an awesome adventure and I know it sounds like SAO but I assure you this is nothing like it.
1. A once in a lifetime chance

* **BREAKING NEWS** * THIS JUST IN A NEW DEVICE CALLED THE "VIDEO WORLD EXPLORER"(VWE) HAS NOW ALLOWED PEOPLE TO PUT THEMSELVES IN GAME AND EXPLORE THE WORLD WITHOUT AN AVATAR!

IT IS NOW BEING SOLD IN GAME STORES NATIONWIDE DON'T MISS THIS ONCE IN a LIFETIME CHANCE! Pzzt!(TV turns off).

?:I don't know how many times I've heard that newscast about the VWE and I wonder did they think of SAO when making this?

?: Well good thing I got it as soon as it came so I wouldn't have to wait in those god forsaken lines...hmm if my friends have it what should we play? Hmm World of Warcraft no i burned that out, Call of Duty? Nah Nana is too scared of gun games.

I keep thinking on it for what feels like an hour before I get a Skype call, it was my friend Kenta and when I looked on my computer screen he was holding that VWE on his arm, smiling(the VWE looked like some type of arm strap or something with different colors depending on what you got).

Kenta: YO AKIBA LOOK WHAT I GOT TODAY ITS THE VWE! I'M SO HYPED FOR YOU, ME, NANA, And IZUMI TO PLAY!

Akiba: Heck yeah! Me too, but what should we play? I've been thinking for an entire hour now.

A deep silence fell in the room.

Kenta: ...Uh WHAT ABOUT MINECRAFT WE'VE ALWAYS HAD FUN PLAYING THAT!

Akiba: Minecraft? Are you sure that's the right game we wanna play for our first experience?

Kenta: YEAH DUDE JUST THINK ABOUT IT...MASSIVE HOUSES, TONS OF LOOT, AND THE BEST PART...THE BATHROOM IS EVERYWHERE!

Akiba: (That last part almost made me want to decline, but he was right, its the right game for action and adventure and fighting monsters in the darkness of the night) Alright then Kenta lets play Minecraft I mean what could go wrong with our skills in game.

Kenta: YES! I'VE ALREADY CALLED NANA AND IZUMI SO WE CAN GET OUR MINECRAFT ON!

Akiba: Ok so when are we gonna get on to play?

Kenta: RIGHT NOW WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU!

Akiba: Looks like i'm free I finished all my chores and mom and dad are eloping to the Bahamas so let me know.

Kenta: OK! HOOK IT UP AND LETS FIRE THIS BAD BOY!

Akiba: (I turn off the skype chat and strap the wireless VWE on my arm and turn in on,it immediately connects to my computer and asks me what game do I want to play). OK lets play minecraft!

The Minecraft icon is clicked and Akiba is asked for his information.

Akiba: "Arikaki Akiba" and i'm 14. Kenta should've sent an request to join his world...ah there it is!(The moment it finishes loading Akiba feels himself being warped into the game.) I HOPE THIS THING WORKSSSS!


	2. That first night

Akiba: (After what felt like 5 seconds I had felt the grassy ground and when I opened my eyes I saw mountains, rivers, forests and the sky with a blocky yellow sun). Wow I didnt think this would actually work I guess this wasn't a scam after all.

Akiba: Where is everyone? DID THEY JUST RUN OFF TO PRANK ME ALL ALONE OUT HERE?! THOSE LITTLE...hey I guess this isn't so bad I mean I could look around at the scenery. Hmm wait can I open the iventory?

*Just to let you know after this im not starting every sentence with the characters names anymore, quotes mean their talking and non quotes means their thinking*

I start making all types of goofy gestures trying to figure out how to open it until I finally say,

"Umm open inventory?"

And all of a sudden a poster sized replica of the Minecraft iventory screen opens up in front of me and I do a jumpscare from the quick appearance.

"WHOA WHAT THE HECK! Jeez I wish it would warn me before doing that...wait is that how I look?"

"THIS IS GREAT IT GOT MY FULL FIGURE AND ITS NOT BLOCKY ITS ALL SMOOTH!"

The screen image showed me looking like my normal self(btw this is an anime so he has an anime figure) and the whole world was...just like the real world.

'This is unbelieveable how this VWE technology could change the game completly and give it a more realistic feel, but no time worry about that now I mean I could at least walk around and explore."

I close the iventory by pressing an x at the bottom of the screen and I realize that im in a mountain biome right next to a jungle and snow biome and start to walk around and spot a pig, I then run up to it.

"Hey little piggy im Akiba, want to be my pet sidekick?"

The realistic pig brushes up against my leg and squeals with joy, weird I thought it would run away? But I guess this pig is loyal.

"Come on piggy lets climb this mountain and look at the scenery!"

"Oink! Oink! the pig said".

We scale the huge mountain seeing diverse colors of flowers and few oak trees on the side of the mountain with the pig following close behind.

"Just a little further aaaaaaaaand WERE HERE!"

I look out from the top of the mountain and watch the sheep grazing in the meadow, gaze at the sparkling river strecthing throught the biomes and the sun setting over the horrizon...

"OH CRAP HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT HERE?! ITS ALREADY GETTING DARK!"

If you know minecraft then you know the drill when the sun sets and the dark shadow covers the moonlight world, it mean one thing...monsters.

"NO NO NO NO PIGGY GET UP ON MY BACK WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

"Oink?"

The pig gets confused at my ramblings but still hops on my back and I slide down the mountain and start running for cover until I hear grumbling voice, oh god no NOT NOW!

All of a sudden zombies appear from the darkness and immediately spot me and charge for me.

"WHY IS THERE SO MANY JEEZ! I GOTTA GET THROUGH THIS GRASSLAND, ACK! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!"

Without knowing it a skeleton was aiming at me over a hill and the pricise shot from his arrow got me in the leg and I fell over, the standard heart health bar appeared to the corner of my eye and it said I lost two hearts from the shot.

"NGH I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS WITH MY PIG FRIENDS LIFE AT STAKE NO! NO! I HAVE TO KEEP RUNNING!...WHY WHY HIM?"

I get up from my fallen position only to stare into the eyes of an enderman, THE ONE THING YOUR SUPPOSED TO DO IS NOT LOOK AN ENDERMAN IN THE EYES OR...the enderman opens its ravenous mouth and teleports behind me and runs towards me at full speed ready for the kill.

"WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY!" I yell out loud..."I REMEMBER ENDERMANS HATE WATER I NEED TO FIND WATER QUICKLY!"

I run towards a river separating a snow biome and this grassland biome and jump in it with piggy. I look up above at the enderman on the ledge above me and ot turns away calming down.

"Ahh finally relief, ugh but its still nightime and I need to get to shelter before anymore monsters come at me."

I get out the water with piggy shaking the excess water off his skin and head towards the snow biome where I find a small dead end cave in the side of a small mountain, I walk in and place down piggy and lay down on the inner floor.

"Phew we should be safe in here no one can hardly see us in here yawwwwnnnn, mmm I need to get some shut eye ok piggy?

However piggy was way ahead of me already fast asleep on my legs.

"Yawwwwwnnnn goodnight piggy."


	3. A terrible morning

_Mhmhmhm looks like we got fresh meat running through here, that boy may be the test subject we've been searching for to complete our experiment._

 _Not only that, but it looks like hes carrying a pork filled meal with him as a pet..._

 _Ill be sure its eaten while the boy is done for after the experiment, now if I could get into that cave I could just..._

 _*The sun rises over the horizon*_

 _Hmph saved by the light, but ill be back by next sunset, until then Akiba..._

 _*Piggy licks Akiba on the face for him to wake up*_

"Ahh that nap was perfect after that horrible night of agony, ok come on piggy lets get going I need to find the others quickly before

another night of deja vu."

We get up and out of the cave to find monster drops scattered all over the place from the burning zombies and skeletons.

"Oh yeah thats right I forgot that monsters burn in the sun...well some at least."

I glance over at a green figure with 4 legs and immediately start to run behind a tree to hid myself, that creature was the most golbably

hated monster in Minecraft it was the Creeper.

"Tch! I can't let it see me or ill blown up!"

When creepers got close to players they first made a hissing sound and then seconds later...KABOOM!

Everything around them got blown to smithereens along with the players themselves and the worst thing about them is that

they dont burn in the sun and die like the other monsters.

"Alright alright itll be fine and just need to see how far away it is so I can get away...huh WHERE DID IT GO?!

When I took a glance from behind the tree the creeper was gone completly, for a second I thought it was a good thing and sprinted over

to get piggy, but as soon as I stepped from behind the tree I heard...

HISSSSSS!

"HOLY CRAP!"

KABOOM

"AHHHH! DANG IT THAT HURT! NGH WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? KENTA! NANA! IZUMI! PLEASE HELP ME!

The only sound that was heard was the movement of water and my cries of pain.

I haven't found the others yet and so I didnt expect anyone to hear me anyways.

"Oink! SQUEAL!" yells piggy.

Piggy comes over and tries to push me back on my feet, but I don't budge.

"The pain is too much, I can't move...piggy, go look for the others I'll be fine by myself."

"oink oink."

He head bumps me and runs off into the distance leaving me alone on the hard ground.

The pain makes me start to hallucinate and I start to see just more monsters...

"STAY AWAY IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FREAKING CREATURES!"

"Just leave me alone...I don't want to go out like this."

After that I fell myself about to pass out, but just before I do I hear a voice.

"AKIBA IM COMING!"

Instead of responding to it I pass it off as one my hallucinations and so I just rest my body ready for the mobs to kill me.

Finally I pass out...


	4. Happy Reunion

"Ugh, yawwwwwwnnn...huh where am I?

I wake up on a bed a window lit room with three other beds scattered across the inside.

I then look at the familiar design of the room with the color carpet and style material.

" Is this, Kenta's house? How did I end up here?"

I get up and walk out the door and into the hallway.

"I remember this me and the gang built this house all from scrath."

"Where is everyone? Or do do they even life here?"

I walk down stairs where I find one gang member sitting down at a table, Nana.

"AKIBA! WHY ARE YOU UP! ARE YOU STILL HURTING OR..." Nana shreiked.

"Nana im fine the explosion damage is gone and I feel okay, but I have a question. How did I get here and...WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO ME?!"

"Eh? WAAHHHHH! I-Im sorry!" Nana blushed violently.

Akiba sighs loudly

"Hey so how did I get here again?"

"Oh Izumi had found you passed out on the ground, so she and I think a pig helped carry you back here."

So piggy cameback for me what a nice friend.

"Wait wheres Piggy!" Akiba begged.

"That cute little pig? I think He slept next to your bed. Nana shrugged.

"Huh? But I didn't see..."

As I speak I run back up the room I woke up in and search for him.

"Piggy, Piggy where are you? He has to be...Oink oink.

*A low pitched oink is heard under Akiba's bed*

"Piggy? There you are!"

He looked like he was just getting up which explains why he wobbled.

"Oink oink!"

"Yeah its good to see you too bud!" I rub his belly.

We walk back downstairs to find that Nana and Izumi were in the room talking with each other at the table.

"Heya Akiba! Where have you been!" Izumi spoke with joy.

"Walking around lost in the woods trying to find you guys with Piggy."

"Piggy? Oh that pig that run up to me and urged me to follow it?"

"Yep hes a faithful friend, oh hey so wheres Kenta?

"Hes out getting wood and I just got back from hunting, heck if it wasn't for you I probably would've ate widdle piggy too.

"WHAT?! Akiba and Nana both shrieked.

"Haha im just kidding guys." Izumi calms the two down.

Nana and Akiba both sighed.

"Hey Akiba instead of calling him Piggy why not just call him something like...Hiro you know because he was your HERO!"

A long silence falls in the room.

"Oh come on that was a good pun, but yall wouldn't know nothing about that.

"Well thats Izumi for ya, the enthusiastic jokester." Akiba taunts.

"Hiro is a nice name for him I mean it does have a nice ring to it."

"Oink oink!" Piggy lets out a happy squeal.

Hmm looks like he likes it.

"ALRIGHT THEN ITS SETTLED STARTING TODAY HE IS KNOWN AS HIRO THE PIG! Izumi shouts.

*Everyone shouts* "YEAH!"


End file.
